funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Hunters
Void Hunters is a multiplayer action game that was first mentioned in the June status update. It's members-only beta version was released in 21 July 2010, and it currently is in that version, however non-members can access the sandbox. It consists of salvaging wrecks and attempting to defeat the opponents. Game play In a game (sandbox or multiplayer) to build your ship you right click on a piece of "space junk" then drag it to your ship and join it using the helpful green lines. To move you use the arrow keys, up for forward, down for backwards, left to rotate the ship anti-clockwise and right to rotate the ship clockwise. To shoot a primary weapon, you must have one equipped, and use the left mouse button. To use a secondary weapon you select it from the bottom left hand corner of the game screen, some activate instantly, such as fighters or directional shields, others you have to click on the game screen to fire them. Weapons can only shoot in the direction they can see, some exceptions are the Plasma cannon and the Missile Launcher. Ship Chassis Ship Pieces note: * signifies that you cannot get this part simply by destroying a spawn, therefore it is irreplacable. Sandbox As you enter Sandbox Mode, you are asked to spawn one of the default chassis types: Bullfrog, Pelican, Dragon, Mosquito or Squid. Alternatively, you could spawn a previously saved blueprint of your own creation. In sandbox mode, a random map is generated. You are able to freely fly around adding as many parts as you want to your ship with no time limit. It is ideal to create and save your ship here before heading into multi-player mode. Players can press the "End" key in sandbox mode to change their ship's color between Blue, Yellow and Green. Once you have built your ship, you can spawn enemies to test it out. Game Modes In the Multi-player Mode of the game, there are currently five different game modes to play. At the beginning of each game, players will vote on which game mode they wish to play. The game mode that wins the most votes is the mode the players will play in the next game. Simple Game Modes *'Arena': A small map is generated in which it is a free-for-all. Player with the most kills at the end of the time limit wins. *'Double Assault': Medium map map is generated in which it is a team fight. First team to destroy the enemy's base wins. *'Assasination': Medium to large map is generated for which two teams fight two rounds. A V.I.P is chosen semi-randomly from the yellow team in round 1. That V.I.P gets a ten second head start on everyone else to begin construction. Blue team must kill the V.I.P to win the round. In round 2, roles swap. Team to win both rounds wins, or if it's a tie, the team that won their round the fastest wins. Standard Game Modes *'Convoy': Two rounds. Medium map is generated, team based. In the first round, one team is asked to pull their turret to the escape zone safely while the other team attempts to destroy the turret. In the second round, roles are switched. The team that wins both rounds wins. In the case of a tie, the team fastest to win their round wins. *'Blueprint Assault': Coming soon. Both teams must use there Blueprint designs to destroy the others teams base like in Double Assault. No Respawns. Advanced Game Modes *'Capture and Hold': Medium-Large map generated, team based. Three circles are spawned in the map: one in the top left, one in the center, and the last in the bottom right. Teams must capture at least one of these circles to lower the enemy's reinforcements. The more circles captured, the faster you lower them. Once a team's reinforcements are depleted, that team can no longer respawn. First team to knock out their enemy wins. Trivia *Void Hunters is very similar to Captain Forever, employing a similar idea of salvaging from wrecks and physics. *If you save a ship design in sandbox mode, you can recreate it in a game if you have the same chassis and parts. *On July 28, 2010, the Bomblet Launcher weapon got a 50% damage reduction.